


Odd Jobs

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri, Humor, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brave Vesperia has been receiving job requests from a certain blue-eyed blonde in Zaphias who only seems to be interested in hiring Yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh…this is sort of crack-y. Just so you know going in.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

Karol’s boots pounded up the steps to the second floor of Brave Vesperia’s headquarters, echoing through the gaps and hollows of the little building. Yuri heard his footsteps approaching from down the hall, and he sat up on the little bed in the room he used when he stayed in Dahngrest. Karol had never fully gotten the hang of knocking before entering, particularly when he was excited, so it didn’t surprise Yuri when he burst into the room, grinning. The large white envelope he carried caught Yuri’s attention immediately, and he rolled his eyes when he spotted the distinctive seal pressed into a blob of gold wax.

“Yuri! You got—”

“Send it back. Sincerest apologies, cannot accommodate your request, kindly get lost—however you want to phrase it.” He flopped back onto the bed and shut his eyes.

“But Yuri! This is from—”

“I know who it’s from. I saw the seal. Just tell him I’m on another job or something.”

“I can’t _lie_ to him! Why are you always like this when he sends requests?”

“What’s all the commotion?” The argument had attracted Judy’s attention. There was a brief crinkle of paper being unfolded.

“Yuri’s got another job offer, but he’s refusing it.”

“Oh, my. I can’t imagine why he’d want you doing this job.” The smile in Judy’s voice was audible. “Did you even read the request?”

“I don’t want to know. Burn it. We can pretend it never arrived.”

“It came by official courier, Yuri! We can’t do that.”

“Rent is coming due soon, isn’t it?””

Yuri sat up slowly, having a good idea where Judy was going with that. “Yeah. So?”

“I was a little concerned about whether you had enough to cover it. It has been a bit slow this past month.”

“I’ve got some gald saved up for a rainy day.”

“Oh? Enough to pay the rent for our headquarters?”

“Hey, yeah! You gotta take this job, Yuri! For the good of the guild!”

“Fine. What is it this time?”

Yuri held a hand out for the letter and skimmed it briefly, looking only for the description and duration of the job. When he found those, he actually ended up going back and reading the entire request, sure there must have been some mistake.

“He wants me doing _what_?”

\------------------------

“I’m very happy you agreed to help go through the imperial archives. There are an awful lot of important documents down here that simply aren’t being taken care of properly.”

“Brave Vesperia, at your service,” Yuri muttered. He peered at the book in his hand. The cover was so faded that he couldn’t read the title. He flipped it open as Ioder piped up again from behind him.

“Military history, three shelves to your right.”

To get there, Yuri had to step around or over half a dozen stacks of books of varying height. He couldn’t argue that the place certainly needed some looking after. It seemed like it hadn’t been kept up with since it had been discovered that the Chief Archivist had been in league with Alexei. No one had stepped in to fill his position, but plenty of scholars and inventors had stepped in to make use of the vast resources of the imperial archives as they tried to come up with ways to make life without blastia easier. Flynn had assured him that the men and women who had been going through all these old books and scrolls had come up with some brilliant ideas. As far as Yuri was concerned, they were all a bunch of messy bastards who needed to be taught a lesson about not trashing places that he’d have to clean up.

Flynn was helping by sorting out the texts. Ioder didn’t seem to be doing much, but at least he was behaving himself for the moment. Bad enough that Yuri had been forced into accepting the job from him, but the little imperial brat had come wandering down into the archives the second Flynn was out of sight, and Yuri kept feeling eyes on him as he worked. He sighed and tried to concentrate. Cleaning the archives was a daunting task, made worse by the dimness of the room. He and Flynn had lit lamps when they arrived early that evening, but those were a poor substitute for the sunlight that would have streamed in during the day.

“I don’t see why we have to do this at night.”

“It’s chaos in here during the day.” Flynn’s voice carried to him from a few shelves back. “We wouldn’t get anywhere. Besides, I do have my official duties to see to. Only one of us is actually getting paid for this.”

“About that—don’t you think there are people better suited to this job?”

He heard Ioder navigating through the knee-high maze of discarded books, but didn’t pay him as much mind as he should have. He was still trying to figure out exactly where the damnable book in his hands was supposed to go. Where the hell was the author’s name?

“Try the fifth shelf down.”

Yuri bent, scanning the row of spines for any clue about where he was supposed to stick the stupid thing. Suddenly, Ioder was right behind him. He plucked the book out of Yuri’s hands and stretched to slide it into place, leaning over Yuri as he did. They were pressed indecently close and his free hand had settled at Yuri’s waist, supposedly to steady himself.

“There is no one I would rather have in this position than you.” 

Not this again. Where the hell was Flynn?

He had spoken softly, breath tickling over Yuri’s ear. When he stepped aside, he rocked his hips harder against Yuri as he angled around a stack of books next to them. Smiling, he met Yuri’s glare calmly.

“I needed someone I could trust.” He _almost_ could have gotten away with sounding innocent if he hadn’t gone on to say: “There’s no telling what some people might get up to all alone in the dark.”

Flynn, predictably enough, didn’t hear anything in Ioder’s words that he felt was worth objecting to. Idiot.

“I’m not exactly alone with you and _Flynn_ both down here.”

The bright smile stretched across Ioder’s face didn’t falter. “I suppose not. Ready for more?”

Yuri sighed. It was only the first night of a week in what had to be a special hell designed just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Singing quietly to himself, Yuri whisked the crepe batter until he was sure it was properly blended. He’d just come off a series of well-paying jobs helping some of Fortune’s Market’s outfits deal with monster problems, and he felt he had earned himself a nice little break and a treat. There was cream chilling in the icebox and he had fresh strawberries, bananas, and even a couple kiwi fruits. He licked his lips, smiling in anticipation.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”

He hadn’t heard Judy come into the kitchen, but then, she was one of the only people who had ever been able to sneak up on him.

“Want some crepes?” When he glanced back and saw the smirk on her face, he knew that he wasn’t going to like whatever she had come to tell him. She had something in her hand, barely concealed behind her back.

“Love-filled, or regular?”

“What are you holding?”

“Just another job request for you.” 

She offered it with a smile that was entirely too amused and all at Yuri’s expense. The familiar gold seal sat heavy on the paper, mocking him. It had been almost three months since Ioder had contacted their guild. Yuri had been hoping he’d forgotten they existed.

“Throw it in the river. We don’t need the money.”

“Oh, but think of the prestige our humble guild could earn from this. You are being asked for personally by the nominal leader of the empire. Imagine how proud Karol will be when he hears the name of his guild spoken of—”

“ _Fine_. I get it.”

“You don’t want to read the request before you accept?”

“Will it make a difference?”

“No. I just thought you would be interested to know that you were recommended for this job by the Commandant.”

“ _Damn it, Flynn_!”

\------------------------

“Now, as personal chef to His Highness Ioder, you will be responsible for all of his meals, his tea, and whatever snacks he may desire. You will be given access to anything you need from our kitchen, including extra staff. Any questions?”

“Sure. You know of anything the kid is deathly allergic to?” Yuri toyed with a kitchen knife that had been left on the counter.

“Ah hah. Yes. I’m certain you’re only asking out of concern. I’m certain the Commandant would not have vouched—”

“Relax. It was just a joke.”

Tying back his hair, Yuri turned to start looking around the kitchen. He wanted to know where everything was since he was going to be spending an awful lot of time cooking there over the next week. At least this job wouldn’t be as bad as that last one. There was no way Ioder could get away with coming down to the bustling kitchen to harass him.

“His Highness has also requested that you bring him his meals and attend him while he dines.”

“What?”

“It is His Highness’s custom to take his meals alone in his room. As his personal chef, you will be responsible for—”

“Never mind. I got it.”

Yuri took a deep, steadying breath. He was here representing his guild. He could last a week against a conniving nineteen-year-old. Flynn owed him _big_ for this, though. Yuri was going to take it out of his hide. Glancing at the nook where the Second Star waited in its sheath, Yuri smiled.

The head chef took one look at his expression and very slowly, very quietly, backed out of the kitchen.

\------------------------

Yuri set the dish of crème brulee in front of Ioder and stepped back as quickly as he could. If Ioder grabbed his ass _one more time_ , Yuri was not going to be held responsible for his actions, guild reputation or no. He had been groped, pinched, even poked more times through the appetizer and main course than he had the entire night he’d last spent with Flynn—which was something that definitely was not going to be happening again anytime soon. That bastard was _cut off_ for putting him in this position. 

Ioder had “accidentally” dropped his fork so many times that Yuri was about ready to stick it up his nose to keep him from losing it again. He had ordered Yuri to season his food to his exact specifications, and even made him sample a bite of everything—that Yuri himself had cooked—before he would eat it. Yuri was summoning up reserves of patience he did not know he had. If this job didn’t boost Brave Vesperia’s reputation, he was going to kill something. Probably several somethings. Several big somethings with very large teeth and claws that he could imagine were smug, nineteen-year-old emperors.

“You have that absolutely terrifying look in your eyes again. While I do admit to finding your intensity rather thrilling, could I ask you to save such things for after the meal?”

Yuri forced a smile onto his face.

“There, that’s better.” Smiling, Ioder propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. “I like your hair tied up like that. It adds a certain sharpness to your features. Very alluring.”

“I did it for sanitary reasons, not for your amusement.”

“I’m sure. You’re very straightforward. I remember that from when we spoke at Halure.”

“I remember that talk.” He smiled grimly. He remembered threatening to try out Dein Nomos on the prying imperial candidate.

“As much fun as it is to chat with Flynn, he can be a little dense about certain things. I enjoy having the chance to speak freely with you. It never fails to be interesting.”

“You hired me as your cook, not your confidant.”

“Did I?” He paused a moment, then said with studied nonchalance: “Oops.” Once he had Yuri’s full attention, Ioder flung a spoonful of crème brulee straight at him. It splattered over Yuri’s chest, a sticky mess against his skin. “How clumsy of me. Shall I help clean you off?” 

Ioder licked his lips and Yuri wondered exactly how much trouble he would get into for kicking the crap out of the emperor.


	3. Chapter 3

A messenger from Zaphias was waiting for Yuri when he returned to Brave Vesperia’s headquarters. He took one look at the all-too-familiar seal on the envelope she bore and very nearly walked right back out into the city. Repede stopped him, barking a greeting and jumping down from where he’d been sitting on the couch beside Judy. The messenger spoke up before he could make a second attempt at escape.

“Yuri Lowell?”

“No.”

“I was sent by His Highness Ioder—”

“I’m not taking another job from him.”

“—to ask that you return to Zaphias—”

“I just got back from the capital. How did you get here before me, anyway?”

“—as a representative of your guild to fulfill a job request.”

She held out the letter, but Yuri made no move to take it. The stalemate between them was paused only when Karol came bounding down the stairs.

“Welcome back, Yuri!”

“Hey, boss. Got a favor to ask. We need to take Ioder off the approved clients list.”

“But why? His offers are always pretty generous and we’ve never had a problem getting paid.”

Unable to bring himself to explain, Yuri glanced at the messenger. She was still holding the letter out to him.

“Would you put that down? Go back and tell him I got eaten by a limewreath, or something.”

“Yuri!”

“What? Would you feel better about the story if I went out and let one chew on me for a bit?”

“What is _wrong_ with you? Anyway, we’re not gonna quit taking jobs from him. Judy and I have one right now, actually.”

“You two?” Yuri looked back and forth between them suspiciously. Out of all the times Ioder had contacted Brave Vesperia, he had never asked for anyone but Yuri. Even Repede didn’t always bother to accompany him on the assignments anymore. Something wasn’t right.

“What did he want from you?”

“Before we get to that,” Judy said, cutting in smoothly, “I’m willing to consider your request to remove him from the client list… _if_ you can provide us with a valid reason to do so.”

“Hey, yeah! You’re always grumpy when you get a request from him, but you never told us why. No keeping secrets, remember!”

Judy stepped forward wearing what Yuri had come to think of as her checkmate smile. He’d seen the same expression on Flynn’s face the few times he’d agreed to try and learn how to play chess. That smile meant he’d lost and simply didn’t know it yet. 

“The way I see it, you have two choices. You can either give us a good reason to decline a perfectly reasonable, well-paying request, or you can accept the job as punishment for keeping secrets.”

That was just not fair. There was no way Yuri could tell them that he couldn’t deal with a favored client because the kid kept making passes at him.

“I’ll take the job,” Yuri muttered.

“Awesome, Judy! Mission accomplished!”

“Wait, what?”

“The job he hired me and Judy for was to get you to agree to do his other job!”

Oh, that was dirty. Ioder was lucky that there was several days’ worth of wilderness between him and Yuri at the moment.

“Give me the contract. I’ll head back in the morning.”

“You may sign it,” the messenger said, passing him the envelope, “but I will return with it to the capital. I was ordered specifically not to leave the contract in your hands.”

Smart kid. It was part of what made him such a pain in the ass.

\------------------------

“This one ripped, too.” 

Yuri didn’t even bother trying to sound like he cared. From where he stood behind the folding screen, he waited, hoping Ioder would give up and let him get back into his regular clothes. He should have known better. When it came, the young emperor’s response sounded more amused than anything.

“I really don’t see how you keep shredding these the way you do.”

“They aren’t exactly something I’m used to wearing. Can we just skip this part?”

“The part where you get dressed? Certainly.”

Catching himself reaching for his sword, Yuri stopped and took a deep, calming breath as Ioder continued.

“However, if you insist on being clothed, there is a uniform which you agreed to wear when you signed the contract. You are a man of your word, correct?”

The cheery smile that went along with that tone was an expression that had begun haunting Yuri’s nightmares. He sighed.

“Do you have another pair, then?”

“It seems you’ve destroyed all the regular ones, I’m afraid. That’s all right, though. I was sort of hoping you would end up in the fishnets.”

“What the hell does that—” Yuri grabbed the little bundle of fabric Ioder had tossed over the top of the screen and held it up to get a better look at it. “You have got to be kidding.”

“Please do hurry. We’re already running behind.”

“For what? I’m not tailing you to meetings dressed like this.”

Ioder laughed. “Please. My time is much too valuable to waste listening to the Council drone on about the good old days. Whatever you may think of me, I don’t spend my days sitting idle. This is the longest I’ve spent dallying between waking and seeing to the business of the empire in several months. It isn’t precisely the dalliance I’d hoped for with you, but we can always get to that later.”

“Try never.” Yuri stepped out from behind the screen, arms crossed over his chest. “Does this satisfy our contract?”

He did his best not to fidget under Ioder’s scrutiny, but it wasn’t easy. For one thing, all the lace was itchy. The short skirt of the maid’s outfit he was wearing was stuffed with it, and there was more at the sleeves and collar. The little bastard must have had it specially made because it fit snugly over Yuri’s chest and he sure as hell didn’t have breasts to fill it out. He’d tied his hair back as requested, and even put on the stupid, frilly hairpiece. The only part of the outfit he’d left out was—

“You aren’t wearing the shoes.”

“I can’t walk in those. If you actually expect me to get any work done, it’ll have to be in boots or barefoot.”

“Barefoot, then. I actually find it somewhat charming.” He reached out to touch Yuri’s hair.

“Hands off.”

It didn’t faze him. It never did, no matter how gruff or rude Yuri was.

“Very well. I’ve dawdled long enough this morning, anyway. I’ll be working mostly in my study today. I rarely receive visitors there, so you probably shouldn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us. For the most part, your duties on this assignment will include straightening up and fetching me the materials I need.”

That sounded…insanely boring. He couldn’t believe Ioder had bothered to hire him for this nonsense. The “work” he offered kept getting more and more ridiculous. Yuri thought of how excited Karol had been the first time their fledgling guild had been contracted by the emperor. It helped him calm his temper and hold his tongue. He didn’t like the job, but it offered benefits above and beyond the undeniably generous fee Ioder had paid. It may be awful, but he had done worse things in his life. He could put up with it to make Karol happy. After this, though, he was going to find a reason to blacklist Ioder, even if he had to lie through his teeth to do it. The kid had pushed his luck too far with the maid costume.

The emperor’s quarters were not very much different from those of the Commandant in terms of layout; they were just constructed on a much larger scale. Where Flynn had a roomy bedchamber, Ioder had a set of apartments that included a sitting room and dining area. Yuri had passed the entrance to Ioder’s study when he arrived earlier that morning and, given the size of his private rooms, it was safe to assume that the study was equally large. Even knowing that, Yuri was not prepared when Ioder opened the door to reveal a small library. A small, messy library. The shelves were half empty, and there were stacks of books and papers piled haphazardly all over the floor and most of the chairs. Only the large desk in front of the window was neat, and Ioder made a beeline for that island of order amidst the chaos.

“It’s the archives all over again.” Many of the stacks were actually much taller than the ones he’d dealt with on that job.

“It isn’t as bad as all that. My collection isn’t quite so large, but it gets the job done. It does need to be whipped into shape. I’ve been awfully naughty to have let it come to this state.”

Yuri really wished he would stop smiling so much.

Thankfully, Ioder actually did turn his attention to his work and let Yuri get on with his. Every now and again, he would request a certain book and Yuri would have to stop cleaning in order to go search for it. Surprisingly, when he would go to hand it over, Ioder would thank him quietly, barely looking up from the papers in front of him. Yuri had always known that Ioder wasn’t an idiot, but to actually see him focused on running the empire he’d been given charge of was a little weird. Still, at least he wasn’t playing grab ass anymore, not that Yuri had been stupid enough to go around the desk where he’d be within reach.  
For most of the morning, they got along, owing entirely to the fact that they barely spoke and Ioder kept his hands to himself. Then, interrupting the silence that made working for the emperor bearable, there came a knock at the door.

“Oh. That would be Flynn.”

Yuri gaped. “You said you wouldn’t have visitors.”

“I believe my exact words were that ‘I _rarely_ receive visitors.’ You and Flynn are both somewhat special.”

“Master Ioder?”

“A moment, Commandant.” 

He came around the desk, smiling like he didn’t have a care that if Flynn saw the outfit he’d forced Yuri into he’d finally have to realize what a little creep Ioder was. Rather than suggesting Yuri find a hidden corner back in his shelves, he reached for Yuri’s hair again.

“Your headband is askew. Wouldn’t want Flynn seeing you looking less-than-professional when you serve the tea.”

“Pretty sure that’ll be the least of Flynn’s concerns,” he said, batting Ioder’s hand away.

“Hold still and let me fix it.”

“Get your hands off me!”

“ _Yuri_? Master Ioder, is everything all right?”

“After everything else you’ve put up with, this is what you balk at? I thought you were made of sterner stuff.” 

He made one final lunge, knocking into Yuri with unexpected strength and sending them both crashing to the floor. Yuri landed hard, catching his side and shoulder against piles of books. It set off a chain reaction of little avalanches and Yuri instinctively threw his arms over Ioder’s head as he braced himself in case any of the heavy volumes toppled their way.

As the noise of the falling books ceased, two things happened at once. Flynn came bursting in, looking ready to draw his sword, and Yuri felt Ioder nuzzle beneath his chin to kiss his throat.

“Hell with this!” 

Done playing nice, Yuri flung Ioder away and stood, knocking aside the books that had fallen on them. Predictably, Flynn went to the emperor’s side to help him up.

“It was _exactly_ what it looked like,” Yuri spat. He considered for a second, then amended that by adding: “Unless you think any of this was actually my idea. Aside from that, it was exactly what it looked like.”

“Thank you for protecting His Highness.”

Although Flynn was still standing next to Ioder, his eyes were fixed on Yuri. Oddly enough, he wasn’t smiling, and, though his voice had sounded a little strange, it didn’t seem like he was holding back laughter at Yuri’s outfit. Or anger. That moron _still_ hadn’t gotten it. From the way Ioder was covering a smile, he’d come to the same conclusion.

“My apologies for the turmoil. I’ll ring for tea and we can begin our meeting.”

“Actually, I think I need to speak with Yuri.”

“By all means.”

“Ah…I need to speak with him privately.” 

Flynn’s cheeks had gone pink and he still hadn’t stopped staring. The attention was getting to be a little too much and Yuri plucked irritably at his collar, one fist resting on his hip. He was regretting letting Ioder talk him into leaving his sword with his clothes. Even if he couldn’t actually fight anything at the moment, the feel of the hilt in his hand would have done wonders for his mood.

Laughing softly, Ioder returned to his desk. “Please. Take your time.”

Grabbing Yuri by the wrist, Flynn hurried them out of Ioder’s study and into the halls of the palace. In his rush, he paid no heed to Yuri’s ridiculous get up or the stares of the people they passed. His palm was sweaty against Yuri’s skin.

“Wanna tell me what’s gotten into you?” Yuri demanded. Flynn sure as hell wasn’t playing white knight to Yuri’s damsel in distress.

“We’re going to my quarters.”

“I sort of worked that part out. Aren’t you even going to ask about this?” He yanked at the hem of the skirt, but Flynn didn’t so much as glance back.

“I don’t care why you’re wearing it so long as I can take it off you.”

Oh, for— “Flynn, does this actually turn you on?” Were _both_ of them perverts?

Finally, Flynn stopped, turning abruptly to face him. His eyes seemed more intensely blue than usual.

“It’s been _four months_. At this point, you could have been wearing Karol’s frog costume and I’d have pulled you out of there after seeing you like that.”

“Heh. What, you couldn’t do it for yourself?”

“Shut up.”

Yuri laughed but, truth be told, he was feeling about the same way. He grasped Flynn’s wrist and took off, dragging him along until Flynn rushed past him. Hands clasped, they raced each other down the hall.

“Let’s see how much you missed me!”

\------------------------

As he slipped out of Flynn’s quarters a few hours later in a borrowed tunic and pants, Yuri heard footsteps approaching down the hall. He turned to see Ioder drawing near, though the young emperor stopped just out of reach. There was a small smile on his face, but he still looked unusually serious as he regarded Yuri.

“I came intending to apologize if my actions caused you any trouble, but it seems whatever business our dear Commandant had with you was not disagreeable.”

“What’s got you acting almost like a decent human being?”

For a moment, Ioder just watched him. Whether he was considering Yuri or his answer was uncertain.

“At the beginning of your previous assignment for me, I mentioned that I enjoy speaking with you. I was being truthful. When one is surrounded by deference and dishonesty, a voice such as yours, unafraid to speak plainly on any matter, becomes most refreshing. I feel I should thank you for your service.”

“I don’t recall being all that helpful.”

Ioder’s lips quirked up into a lopsided smile. “Don’t you? During your work reorganizing the archives, you criticized my handling of the recent incident in Aurnion. I changed my strategy according to your words, and immediately the response from the Union became more favorable. That wasn’t the only time you aided me, either. You’ve kept me informed about conditions in the lower quarter and let me know who among those with the means to improve the empire is striving to do so and who is holding us back. You have been my eyes and ears and, occasionally with a little polishing, my voice in the world.”

“I don’t get it. If you’re actually hiring me for all that important stuff, then why the games?”

“Oh, that? It’s a little embarrassing, really.” 

He lowered his voice as he spoke, stepping closer, and Yuri automatically leaned in when he did. He didn’t like Ioder, never really had. He’d been just one more privileged, head-in-the-clouds noble with no concern for those less well off than him. Then they had spoken, and Yuri’s dislike had taken on a more personal tone when he’d heard Ioder using his influence to try to make decisions about Estelle. Now however, he was reminded that, despite being the emperor, Ioder really was only nineteen. He might act like a brat around Yuri, but Yuri wasn’t the type of person he was surrounded with day in and day out. Maybe all his teasing and flirting was his way of letting off some steam. Maybe he had no one else he could cut loose around, even a little bit. It wasn’t a problem Yuri had ever had, but the emperor lived in a different world and it occurred to Yuri that it might actually be a very lonely one.

It couldn’t hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt long enough to hear what he had to say.

Ioder glanced around to be sure no one else was in earshot, then whispered: “If I said you have a nice body, would you hold it against me?”

Feeling that he really should have seen that coming, Yuri’s sympathies vanished as he matched Ioder’s grin with a glare.

“Two-faced little—”

“I would bed you in a heartbeat if you would have me, but I’m not fool enough to think I can compete with what Flynn means to you. So I tease, instead. You can allow me that much, can’t you?”

“Quit calling me back to the capital on these bullshit jobs. If you want something from me, then ask for it straight-out and maybe I’ll help. If the pay is right.”

“Don’t you mean: if it will benefit the people of our world?” He asked it, smiling like he knew Yuri, and maybe he did. By all accounts, Flynn talked about him entirely too much.

Yuri gave up. There was no talking to people involved in politics. They all had twisty little minds and the smart ones were downright scary. Sometimes it was better just to retreat.

“You can have the remainder of the day off, but I do expect you back in the morning to finish out your contract.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Oh, and Yuri? Please be sure you arrive early enough to get into uniform in a timely fashion.”

Ioder’s soft laughter seemed to follow him all the way out of the palace.


End file.
